


In another time, another place.... In another Life

by Kadzidlak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, F/M, Friendship, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadzidlak/pseuds/Kadzidlak
Summary: What would you do if your life turned upside down?What would you do if you were accidentally dragged into a whirlwind of events that affect the future of the galaxy?One women did not think long what to do. She just jumped into the unknown shouting: "Bring it on"Her name was Jane, and this is her story....





	In another time, another place.... In another Life

The wind was buzzing in her ears. She raced toward the setting sun. One would think that she was running away from something, but she wasn’t. It was just an important trip for her. Her speeder, although old, was irreplaceable. Someone who does not know the history of this machine would say that it should not move. However, for her it was something more ... something that she put in many hours of life part of her soul you might say. And so the lone rider flies towards the sun. You would say without a goal, but she had it and she was approaching it.

When she stopped on the hill, the only thing that could be heard was the slight rumbling of her speeder's engines. The only sound in this wilderness. She looked ahead at the setting sun and saw her: Gamma. It was a space station, the center of the galactic government, "The miracle of architecture" as was told about it, but most importantly it was a symbol ... a symbol of her past. Then it struck her ...

\- It was here wasn’t it ? - she thought looking around. Eventually she realized that this was the place where her life changed. She sat on the grass next to her faithful machine and returned her mind to that memorable day. The day her story began. It was a story about a woman caught up in a vortex of war, betrayal and political intrigue.

**0600 AM**

The sunrise on Koeli has always been beautiful. It does not matter if it was raining or it was cloudy. The sunrise has always been breathtaking. This was no exception, although this one began a period in the history of the galaxy.

As usual, Jane would drink coffee on the porch of her house. She watched the sunrise every day. She had an amazing view, which would be envied by anyone who can appreciate nature. In front of her house was a valley at the edges of which were forests of tall trees resembling pine trees, they had spherical leaves. There were low mountains behind the forests. In the fields of this valley grazed animals similar in some sense to Earth's cows, but they were slightly larger and had six legs. Their head was relatively small to the rest of the body, and was located on a short neck thanks to which they could feed not only on grass and leaves from bushes growing there, but also from low trees. Jane's house was seated on a larger hill, therefore this view was so unique.

Jane always used to say that mornings are for coffee and contemplation, and well, every morning of her began with coffee and contemplation. This one was not different, maybe except the broken radio.

\- You really broke up again, piece of shit? – Angrily she punched the radio and sighed. - Looks like I have to go to the spaceport - And as she said she did. Frustrated, she opened the garage door that was home to her speeder. It was a machine that she herself built from scratch. She would not let anyone touch her. She did all her repairs alone. Although the machine was bitten by the tooth of time it was reliable unlike her radio….

After opening the garage door, Jane sat on her vehicle and launched it, for a moment  she was savoring  the sound of its anti-gravitational engines After a while off she was to Vario. It was the only port within thousands of kilometers, which meant that one could find everything from the simplest goods through illegal weapons to the rarest materials. The population of the port consisted mainly of humans. However, you can meet all species from every corner of the galaxy from Antarians from the Gamma Zone to Velors from the Far Edge.

And so Jane ran across the plains of Koeli to reach Vario as quickly as possible. She wanted to go home as soon as possible and finish her morning routine. The light mist floating above the plain reminded her of a pair that was rising from coffee, which she did not drink, by the way. She sighed because of that.

She was there 20 minutes later. As usual, the movement was not big at this time, so she hoped to buy parts for the radio quickly and without any problems. She left the speeder in the designated place and set off for the market.

There was traffic on the market, but not because of a large number of customers, but because of the preparations for the work of all shopkeepers. Jane, as usual, went to a friend of hers - Antarian Ralos. He was a seller of high quality replacement materials for popular brands, but his business had a less legal part. He never admitted it, but she suspected that he was involved in the illegal sale of weapons. She knew, however, not to ask about it.

"What's up in the big world?" She asked in a voice washed out of emotion.

\- What do you not read newspapers? - He answered in a casual tone, but at once he smiled slightly and replied in a confident tone - Jane, how nice to see you

\- Hello Ral - she answered him with a smile

Ever since they met, it was their welcome. They never change it, they never intend to, although they knew each other for a very long time.

\- What do you need this time?

Eh - she sighed. - That fucking radio again. I need to finally fix it properly, but every time something else breaks down. Tell me how to live?

\- You know ... You can always buy new ones - Ral replied.

-You do know what I think about buying new things when old can still be fixed?

 - I know and that's why I'm asking.

 - I know that if I fix everything, it will be better than new ones, "she said in a confident  tone. Jane always preferred to fix something or build a device from scratch rather than buy it. In the end, she herself built a chaser and it has to be admired. Therefore, it can be safely stated that she knew the mechanics, and she was also interested in electronics, although she was not so familiar with it.

\- Just give me the 2X-4B Thermo resistor and four electromagnetic cells.

\- Sure ... I will see in the back room if I have them - Ral said disappearing behind the door leading to his back. At that time, Jane was watching if something else was not needed yet because, knowing herself, she would probably remember herself on the way back, but nothing came to her mind.

 Then a hooded figure enters the store. Jane knew better not to catch eyes of such suspicious types, especially if they were TetraKsylians. A very aggressive race which government denies its connection to slavery. That's why she pretended that no one did come in.

The hooded man began to look around the store. He did not notice her. He went to the counter and rang the bell that was on it. From the back of his store shouted Ral - Jane, I'm going now, I'm going. You can not wait for a minute. You are in that much hurry ?- When he came through the door he was immediately speechless as if he saw a ghost. – What, is that how you greet old friends Ral? – Alien said.  Jane thought he did not sound like TetraKsylian and let out breath she did not know she was holding.

\- Do we know each other? - Ral replied slightly surprised that someone entered his store, and he did not hear it. - Personally, no, but we have a mutual friend who, is not satisfied with your last actions - Strange gentlemen answered with a stoic calmness. – I don… I don’t  understand - Ral said worried - I'm in a hurry with explanations. It is not nice to steal information from Tartarus Baron. He is very disgusted by your behavior, and do you know how those who are against him  end up? - Baron's man replied taking out the blaster and pointing it at the terrified seller.

Jane, without thinking too long, shouted - Leave him alone you worm! - And that was a big mistake. The thug turned to her with a gun in his hand. He sighed and said - Why did you said something ? You could get out of this alive, but now I will have to kill you too – Then the gun fired….

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably point out that this is my first story or any "big "work I have ever done, So i'd like your honest opinion on this chapter. If you liked it i'll try to post another one on a shtort notice.  
> Anyhow i'm waiting for your opinions.


End file.
